General Scales
General Scales is the secondary antagonist in the game Star Fox Adventures. He is the leader of the SharpClaws, who wish to dominate Dinosaur Planet, and rule over all who live there. He is responsible for Dinosaur Planet braking apart, and will not stop terrorizing the planet until Fox McCloud is dead and buried. History General Scales is the leader of the evil SharpClaw tribe. After being denied a position of power due to his greed, he repeatedly tried to take over Sauria, which at the time was called Dinosaur Planet, but the other dinosaurs were able to stop his attacks, until one day, in his quest for power, ﻿he unwittingly came across the disembodied spirit of Andross, though was unaware of who or exactly what he was. All he knew was that he gained greater power. He removed the Spell Stones from the center of Sauria to break the planet apart. Krystal attempted to stop him, but he threw her over the edge of his battleship, the Galleon, saying he wanted to control the planet with fear. A CloudRunner saved Krystal from falling to her death, but she was later trapped in a crystal by Andross, who only gave General Scales power so he would take over Dinosaur Planet and, by doing so, ensure Krystal's arrival, as he planned to use her power to control the Krazoa Spirits and revive himself. General Scales was unaware of this, only wanting to rule Dinosaur Planet himself. Fox McCloud arrived, released four Krazoa Spirits (Krystal earlier released one as well, leaving only the sixth) and brought the spell stones back to the center of Sauria. After Fox released the fifth Krazoa spirit, he entered the sixth and final Krazoa shrine. Instead of a challenge and a Krazoa spirit room, Fox found a battle arena, where he came face to face with General Scales. Before they could fight, however, Andross revealed himself to Scales and forced him to give Fox the final Krazoa Spirit. Then, for unknown reasons (presumably due to the power Andross may have used to force Scales to give up the spirit, or else as a result of him having a Krazoa spirit inside him while not pure of heart), he fell to the ground presumably dead. Three SharpClaws took his belt and began celebrating, his influence over them diminished. Personality General Scales at the very beginning of the game seems very evil and dark, doesn't care about anything that other creatures need and think he can take everything he wants, however in his form of thinking he is an animal Dark Lord that rules Sauria. He is very bad-tempered and a schemer. He is competent enough to gain temporary success in many of his plans, but his success is always short-lived thanks to Fox. General Scales is shown to be very fierce, ruthless, sadistic, evil, and cruel. He does not doubt himself and is always confident in his plans, and appears to enjoy mocking his victims. He is also shown to have an ego, believing that only he is worthy to rule Sauria and showing an arrogant sense of entitlement. Scales also appears to be very cunning and prefers to control Sauria with fear. He is even shown to be cruel to his own tribe, as shown in CloudRunner Fortress when he smacks three SharpClaws aside and later uses one as a shield against Fox. He is also extremely power-hungry, to the point of not questioning where or who he got his power from when he received it from Andross. Andross describes this by saying "Your desire for power overwhelmed you and blinded you to the truth inside". Before receiving this power he has always been trying to take over Sauria. Category:Star Fox Adventures Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:Reptiles Category:Dinosaurs Category:Deceased Category:Dinosaur Planet Category:Dinosaur Planet N64 Category:Star Fox Villains Category:Star Fox Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Dinosaur Planet Characters